1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a speech enhancement, and more particularly to a speech enhancement that attempts to match a communication path.
2. Related Art
Some speech enhancement systems produce output signals that seem acceptable for direct audition. But some do not match the expected speech models of a succeeding speech encoder or decoder. This mismatch between a speech enhancement system's outputs and the encoder/decoder's (Codec) expected inputs may cause the Codec to encode the signal in a sub-optimal manner. The encoding may generate undesired artifacts such as noise gating and be conveyed as a lower quality speech.